Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari
is an OVA anime series that is a spin-off of the Tenchi Muyo! series created by Masaki Kajishima. The series aired thirteen episodes on pay-per-view network Animax between March 20, 2009 and March 19, 2010. It chronicles the story of a young boy named Kenshi Masaki, who is summoned to the world of Geminar. The story shares some character names and general terms from the anime Photon, another series created by Masaki Kajishima. Plot Kenshi Masaki is a 15 year-old boy that unwillingly traveled from his home on Earth to the alternate world of Geminar. In Geminar, the countries wage wars using Seikijin, humanoid weapons that were originally discovered within ancient ruins. After being tricked by a mysterious organization into participating in an attempt to assassinate Lashara Earth XXVIII, the young princess of the Streya Empire, he ends up captured after he chooses not to kill her. When Lashara hears the truth, she decides to help. Disguised as her servant, Kenshi moves with her to the Holy Land, a virtually impregnable fortress that serves as an academy to train Seikijin pilots. With his kindness, tenacity, and skills that vary from cooking to advanced techniques of survival, Kenshi eventually becomes a celebrity in the academy, becoming the object of affection of many female students and making some of the male students envious. However, the same organization who deceived Kenshi is secretly working inside the academy, and a widescale conflict is about to begin. Countries ; :The home country of Lashara and Chiaia prior to moving to the Holy Land. Shitoreiyu lacks some technological advances, as quoted by Maria, so it relies on using the technologies of other countries such as Havoniwa. It is also the place where the Seikishin and Doll were unearthed. Streya's past ruler was Koyo Earth, Lashara's father, but after the latter died, Lashara became his successor. However, Lashara slowly loses her position of power to Babalun after his promotion to Prime Minister. ; :An impregnable fortress made in the image of the Choushin goddess. It is also home to the , a special school where nobles and the wealthy train to become Seikishi. The Holy Land also holds the , a tournament where Seikishi from all over Geminar compete (Aura once stated that Flora was one of the champions). In the Holy Arena, pillars and Ena's Draft are placed as challenging obstacles for the most skilled Seikishi, though Kenshi is able to maneuver through them with ease. According to Lashara, winning the Holy Tournament is the greatest achievement for a Seikishi. It was later invaded and conquered by Babalun, who was after the Shield of Gaia that was buried underneath, but was later reconquered following Babalun's defeat. ; :The homeland of Flora, Maria, and Yukine, and is one of the more technologically advanced countries in comparison to the others. In Havoniwa, there is a welcome ceremony in the form of a pillow fight, where the competitors are to pull the sashes off of their opponents' yukata and the last person standing wins. Their main defense is the a floating fortress that drops meteor-sized rocks to destroy their invaders. It also has an underground city in case their main city is destroyed. Havoniwa's capital was destroyed by Doll, but it's people managed to find refuge in the underground city. ; :The nature-affiliated home of the , who have dark skin, silvery-white hair, and blue eyes much like Aura's. Also, like Aura, their personalities shift based on the time of day, which is described by others as their "weak periods". In Shurifon, there's a rare mushroom that can be sold for a huge fortune (Kenshi found four during the series' run) and it's used as a gourmet ingredient in the royal courts. Also in Shurifon, there's an event called the Pot-Dish Battle, where the contestants find ingredients to make a dish. The winner is determined by a judge and the person with the most delicious dish wins. Shurifon was the first of the countries to be destroyed by Dagmyer's forces. It is later revealed by Naua that Shurifon's people were brought to Geminar by the Senshi Civilization in ancient times to pilot the Seikishin. ; Characters Main Characters ; : :A 15 year-old, hardworking boy from Earth and the main protagonist of the series. He is the younger half-brother of Tenchi Masaki and can be classified as human, but in the previous stories, Tenchi's father was a distant descendant of Tenchi's grandfather, a Juraian, so it is difficult to tell how he is connected to them because of all the breeding with relatives. He is an incredibly skilled swordsman (Mexiah claims that he's better than she is), master martial artist (capable of safely catching thrown knives in mid-flight), and is a one-boy army inside of a Seikijin cockpit. It is later revealed that he was hypnotized by Washu Hakubi prior to his journey, and exhibits characteristics of Ryo-Ohki when startled. Kenshi has a habit of collecting strange crystals from the hull of the Swan, as it reminds him of the same crystal-like structure from Ryo-Ohki's spaceship form when he was young and even has a necklace made from it (until Chiaia accidentally breaks the string and replaces it with a red string, which symbolizes love much to her chagrin). He later becomes captain/ruler of the Swan and declares it an independent nation in episode 10, though he is no longer allowed to dig in its hull for crystals out of a unanimous vote from the others much to his dismay. His Seikijin's unique white color implies that he may be the legendary destined to save the world of Geminar. Just like his brother, due to his kindness, strength and courage, most of the girls he befriends eventually become infatuated with him. :It was revealed from Mexiah in episode 12 that he is the offspring of an aritificial human from Geminar. It is also stated that the Greminar's Ancestors sent an artificial human (Rea) to Earth in order to bring a hybrid (him) to Greminar to defeat Gaia because it was stated that the offspring of an artificial human and a summoned human are more powerful, the reason being is that they could not summon anyone during the time they were destroyed, but can send someone. :Kenshi frequently refers to his sisters and based on what he said, he is most likely referring to the girls that live with Tenchi in the Masaki Shrine. Whether Tenchi married them (which would mean that they are his sister-in-laws) is unknown. During the last episode, it is shown that he possesses the ability to generate Light-Hawk Wings like his brother Tenchi. One can assume from the first and last scene of the series that the Choushin (Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami), or someone equally powerful, are the ones responsible for sending Kenshi to Geminar to deal with the threat of Gaia, or interfere with some actor that is behind Gaia. His given name means "Swordsman". ; : :Lashara is the 12 year-old ruler of the Shitoreiyu Empire. The sudden death of her father Koyo causes her to inherit the throne, but as the series begins she is traveling away to school in the Holy Land. However, she slowly loses her position of power to Babalun as the series progresses. When not busy with other tasks, she is usually seen busily adding up her finances with an abacus, as her kingdom is currently in debt. She takes Kenshi in as a servant after he fails to follow through on an attempt to assassinate her, and along with Chiaia she kept Kenshi's identity a secret until he showed his capabilities in battle. Lashara is the niece of Flora. It is hinted that she is most likely in love with Kenshi, but given her circumstances, she is not allowed to show such feelings to others. She shows a bit of curiosity towards the opposite sex, as shown in episodes 2 and 3 where she is shown to be a little perverted about Kenshi. Despite her mature-like behavior, she claims that she acts this way because of her upbringing and former education, not because she was like that initially. Her personal vessel is the . Her name is a reference to Lashara Moon and Photon Earth from Kajishima's earlier work, Photon. ; : :Chiaia is Lashara's personal escort and bodyguard, charged with protecting her life at all costs. She also attends Holy Land Academy to complete her Seikishi training, and officially becomes a Seikishi at the end of episode 2. She is very skilled at combat, being able to imitate Kenshi's unusual Seikijin fighting style after only seeing it once. She has a crush on Dagmyer, which causes her to ignore clues regarding his schemes until it's too late. She frequently gets upset with both Kenshi (due to his cluelessness) and Lashara (due to her seemingly-reckless schemes), and Chiaia's temper is one of the few things that Lashara seems to be wary of. While not happy about it, she agrees to go along with Lashara's scheme to hide the fact that Kenshi is the Seikijin pilot that tried to kill her. Her Seikijin is pink and red with a fox-like tail equipped with a longsword. She might have feelings for Kenshi but isn't aware of them. ; : :Maria is the young princess from the country of Havoniwa currently attending Holy Land Academy along with Lashara. She and Lashara are cousins, but they are not fond of each other and attempt to engage in constant one-upmanship. She is very close to her servant Yukine, and is rarely seen without her. Maria is the daughter of Flora, and along with Lashara is frequently embarrassed by her mother's antics. she most likely has feelings for kenshi. Her family name is a reference to Sir Papacharino Nanadan from Kajishima's earlier work Photon. ; : :Yukine is the quiet, shy, and faithful personal servant of Maria, with her quiet and shy demeanor hiding a very talented skillset. Yukine acts as Maria's primary information-gatherer, and the two of them are able to figure out that Kenshi is the Seikijin pilot that attacked Lashara. There is a clear mutual attraction between Kenshi and Yukine, and merely being in close proximity to each other can cause their cheeks to color. She is from a clan that protects a temple dedicated to the goddesses and even lets Kenshi compress it into a sword. Her Seikijin is a mixture of light colors with moth antennae and a mane armed with a railgun and jets that allows her to travel at supersonic speeds. ; : :Also known as “Wahan”, she is a good friend of Lashara, a brilliant inventor, and a genius when it comes to heavy artillery and gunpowder (ironically, she can't seem to hit her targets). While she may appear to be a 15 year-old girl, her actual age is 97 due to difference in time flow at the Field Workshop, where she lived prior to moving to the Swan with the others. She later invented the Kikkoujin, a steam-powered mechanoid resembling an Uchikoma with greater maneuverability than what a Seikijin would provide. Her Seikijin is brown with bull's horns made for heavy combat. Like Lashara and Chiaia, she might have feelings for Kenshi. ; : :Lithia is the granddaughter of the Pope of Geminar and president of the Academy’s student council. She is a bitter and sarcastic woman who often thinks of Kenshi as a "wild animal", and after the massage that was given to her (courtesy of Mexiah), she referred to him as that ever since. She suffers from extreme stress from the intense amount of work she has, and tends to pass out when she's overworked. However, she begins to feel more relaxed after Kenshi spiked her tea with a sleep-inducing powder, though her sarcastic nature still remains. She also seems to dislike Morga, the former student council president because she does not work well with others and she is also a lunatic. ; Holy Land Academy ; : :The director of Holy Land Academy and chief administrator of the Holy Land. ; : :A muscular woman who runs the underground operations of the Academy ; : ; , , , and : :A quartet of students at Holy Land Academy, each having a crush on Kenshi. Each of the girls is named after a color, represented by their hair color and the Seikijin they pilot; Yeliss is named after the color yellow, Bwoole after the color blue, Gryino after the color green, and Wreda after the color red. Out of the four, Yeliss and Wreda appear to be the de facto leaders of the group. ; : :A student of the Holy School and Lithia's assistant. It is hinted that she may have feelings for Kenshi. ; : ; : ; : ; : :A student of the Holy School who is in the same class as Kenshi. He is also a Seikishi like Kenshi, but unlike most Seikishi who are born in nobility, he was born into a common family, which is highly unlikely for him. He is in love with a young girl named }}, but because of his Seikishi status, he cannot be seen with her as male Seikishi are forbidden to have relationships with commoners. They later join Kenshi onboard the Swan following the events of "Field Workshop". ; : Antagonists ; : :Doll is one of the three arificial humans created by the Senshi Civilization with the purpose to defeat Gaia. After Gaia's defeat, it and Doll were sent underground with Doll's memory of the events erased. She was soon unearthed and discovered by Naur as an infant with pink hair and was adotped as , who became Chiaia's older sister. As Mexiah, she is Holy Land Academy’s martial arts instructor who, unlike her serious sister, indulges in her hedonistic nature and is shockingly affectionate toward Kenshi. :Doll has little regard for the importance of life, shown when she laughs while trying to kill Aura during an early encounter. Despite this, she has an attraction to Kenshi that she believes is a remnant of when Mexiah's personality was dominant. When piloting her Seikijin, she can easily defeat any opponent except for Kenshi, the only one who can stand his ground against her. Her Seikijin wields both a scythe, which doubles as a gun, and the , a massive and indestructible shield with a mouth capable of eating parts of her opponents, and its black color implies that she may be the legendary destined to destroy the world and Kenshi's nemesis. As Mexiah, her Seikijin is lavender with a pink lion's mane armed with a launcher. :Doll bears a close resemblance to the character Neju Na Melmas from Tenchi Muyo! GXP and the character D from Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure in terms of appearance (they all share a child-like appearance) and hair color (green). ; : :The hot-blooded son of Babalun, Chiaia's childhood friend, and a student of Holy Land Academy. He manipulated Kenshi into assassinating Lashara in episode 1, and is also responsible for recruiting some of the Academy's students for the invasion of the Holy Land. His Seikijin is blue and gold with a sword that can fire energy blasts from the tip and hilt and a shield as its weapons. He becomes traumatized after witnessing the beserker state of Kenshi's Seikijin and seeing one of his own comrades fall in the process in episode 11, but eventually recovers in the episode following it. ; : :Ulyte is Dagmyer's uncle, Babalun's younger brother, and one of the most popular instructors within the Academy. He seems to have a different intent for invading the Holy Land than his older brother. It is later revealed that he is an entity created by one of the Core Crystals, which later merged with Leia. ; : :The chancellor (later Prime Minister) of the Shitoreiyu empire, Dagmyer's father, Ulyte's older brother, and main antagonist of the series. He is the one who planned the invasion of the Holy Land so he could obtain the Seikishin Gaia and the Shield of Gaia within. It is later learned by the Church that Babalun wants not only Shitoreiyu and the Holy Land, but Havoniwa, Shurifon, and possibly the entire world of Geminar to himself. He later merged with Gaia to defeat Kenshi, only to meet his end by him and Ulyte, where it was later revealed that he is an entity created from one of the Core Crystals. A fragment of his Core Crystal was soon picked up by Dagmyer following his defeat. His personal war vessel is called the , named and modeled after the Tower of Babel ; and : :The mother/daughter leaders of a group of bandits. Cordyline is a ronin Seikishi who went rogue because of her short operational limits when piloting a Seikijin. Her daughter Lan is a sarcastic and rebellious teenager who takes her job seriously, though she's not as serious as her mother. Originally planning to kidnap Ceres and Dagmyer in Havoniwa, they and the rest of the bandits were later recruited by Dagmyer to participate in the invasion of the Holy Land. Cordyline was later killed when the Meteor Fall in Havoniwa collapsed with one of its supports taken down, leaving her daughter to take command. Cordyline pilots a purple Seikijin with a battle axe as its weapon. Lan is seen at the end going after Dagmyer to kill him, only to meet her end by Emera. ; : :Dagmyer's right-hand man and a student of Holy Land Academy. She may have feelings for Dagmyer, and appear to be more skilled than him, as she managed to save him from some falling rubble while Kenshi (with Mexiah in his arms) was escaping from Wahanly's Kikkoujin prototype with Lithia, Aura, Chiaia, Maria, and Yukine on board, and again from near-death during Kenshi's rampage in his Seikijin. She later begins to show feelings of concern towards Dagmyer as the show progresses. Her Seikijin is red and pink equipped with a gunblade. Other characters ; , , and : :Lashara's attendants, with Maya being the oldest and most mature of the three. Angela and Vanessa may have a crush on Kenshi as they both admit that he's cute. They also serve as part of the Swan's crew. ; : :A priestess of the Church whose alter ego is , a mysterious masked woman working under Ulyte's wing with an unknown agenda. She briefly joined Lashara's platoon after the Head Church's headquarters was destroyed by Doll, but she later shows her true colors at the Field Workshop while holding a mysterious object in her hands. Her Seikijin is grey with a cape and a mask with active camouflage armed with a large sniper rifle. ; : :The queen of Havoniwa, Maria's mother and Lashara's aunt. While she may appear polite and modest at first glance, she is in reality a hedonistic woman. She develops a crush on Kenshi after the massage that was given to her by Maria and Lashara. She is also shown to be a great pilot when she tested Wahanly's Kikkoujin in the forest. She later defends the Holy Land in the invasion plotted by Babalun in a train equipped with two cannons in each car and a giant cannnon hidden in the engine. She had no idea that Kenshi was a Seikishi, but when she found out she decided to blow up the front car when the Swan was passing by from enemies during the Holy Land's invasion. ; : :Naua is Chiaia's father and a member of the Field Workshop. He was the one who found the Seikishin and Doll in the ruins of what once was a highly advanced civilization prior to Chiaia's birth. Upon finding Doll in the ruins, he adopted her as Mexiah, who would later be Chiaia's adoptive sister. During the events of "Field Workshop", he reveals the history of the Senshi Civilization, the Seikishin, and how Doll came to being. ; : . :Aura's father and the ruler of Shurifon. ; : :The leader of the Church and Lithia's grandfather. His first name is Gen. ; : :The leader of Yukine's home village in Havoniwa. Terminology ; :Seikishi are the guardians of the Holy Land and the only people qualified to pilot Seikijin due to their high resistience to Ahou radiation. Most of the Seikishi are predominantly female, though there are some male Seikishi (such as Dagmyer and Ceres) and they're considered rare in numbers. Female Seikishi have the freedom of marriage and relationships if they fulfill their duties, which is to produce more Seikishi breeds. Male Seikishi, however, cannot due to their scarcity. A Seikishi who can repair Seikijin using Ahou (like Mexiah, for example) is called a . To obtain this ability, a Seikishi has to be baptized by the Church. Unemployed Seikishi, like Cordyline, are called ronin Seikishi. Some female Seikishi wear unique tight-fitting (and sometimes revealing) bodysuits underneath their clothing that protects them from the Ahou emitted in the Seikijin's cockpit and the Dou Armor. ; :Humanoid mecha that are powered by an energy source called Ahou. They usually reside in egg-like cocoons until they're activated. To enter a Seikijin, a Seikishi places his or her palm on the cocoon. After the palm is read, the Seikishi is then encased in a sphere as he or she travels to the chest cavity. As soon as a pilot in the cockpit activates it, the Seikijin breaks from the cocoon, which then forms the armor (and tail if the Seikishi is powerful) depending on who is in the Seikijin. Normal people cannot be taken inside the cockpit due to the high amount of Ahou radiated inside. :A weakness for Seikijin is due to their human anatomy, they are vulnerable to pressure points, which was demonstrated when Kenshi paralyzed Cordyline's Seikijin using one of Wahanly's Kikkoujin. Another weakness is that if the pilot passes their operational limits or if one of the energy reactors (the rings on a Seikijin's back and forearms) either break or go out of control, the Seikijin will revert to its cocoon form. According to Aura, Seikijin are a cost-effective alternative to raising armies or building heavy artillery to defend their homelands. To repair a damaged Seikijin using Ahou, a Seikishi has to undergo being baptized by the Church in order to repair them. Otherwise, the damaged Seikijin has to be sent to the Church directly for repairs. To maintain the balance of power in each country, the Church can only supply a certain number of Seikijin to each country to prevent further power struggles. ; :Suits of Ahou-powered armor that Seikishi-in-training use to train. When it's hit, the site of impact turns red and it affects the armor's movement based on the damage received. They are later modified by Wahanly to run on steam power for a limited time (only 30 minutes) should the cord supplying the Ahou be removed. ; :Four-legged mechanoids resembling Uchikomas that are powered by steam instead of Ahou. Invented by Wahanly, Kikkoujin provide much greater manuverability than what a Seikijin provides and can be equipped with various gunpowder weapons, though it will hamper its high manuverability. It is also proven to be more efficient than Seikijin without Ena's Draft. In episode 12, Lan and her group of bandits are seen with grey Kikkoujin attacking Chiaia and Aura while Kenshi is compressing the rock used to form the Tenchi-ken, most likely based on the plans Emera stole from Wahanly's workshop in episode 4. Media Anime The episodes, produced by AIC and created by animation studio BeSTACK, are directed by Koji Yoshikawa, produced by Shoji Oota, Yasuo Ueda, and Yoshiyuki Matsuzaki, and written by Kajishima and Tōko Machida. Thirteen one-hour episodes were broadcasted in Japan between March 20, 2009 and March 19, 2010 on Pay-Per-View television channel Animax. The series was also broadcasted on ShowTime from between June 25 and July 23, 2010, where it was cut into twenty-six half-hour episodes. The anime uses two pieces of theme music: an opening theme and an ending theme. The opening theme is "Follow Me" by Japanese-Canadian pop singer Seira Kagami featuring Sound Around and the ending theme is "Destino" by Alchemy+. A maxi single for the opening theme was released by VAP on January 14, 2010 and 13 DVD and Blu-ray Disc volumes were released between May 22, 2009 and May 26, 2010. Light novel A light novel adaptation of the series was written by Kajishima and illustrated by Atsushi Wada was released on August 20, 2009 by Fujimi Shobo under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. Manga A manga adaptation written by Kajishima and illustrated by Bau was serialized on the June 2009 issue of Comic REX. Two separate volumes were released: a volume that involves the heroes and a volume that involves the antagonists. Both volumes were released on June 9, 2010 by Ichijinsha. The manga follows a slightly different storyline from the anime, though its plot remains the same. References External links # Official website # Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs Category:Light novels ja:異世界の聖機師物語 zh:異世界聖機師物語